Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance R&R
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: Its been two years since Georgie's death and Maxie Jones has learned how to get along;but,once again she finds finds a way to destroy herself. What will Maxie do when someone unexpected comes in to help her pick up the pieces?Feat.Felicia Jones!
1. Chapter 1 Beautiful Nightmare

Disclamier: I own nothing. I know I have a few stories out there right now that people are looking for me to finish, but at this moment I am going over a few scenarios, so eventually I will have new chaps of those up.

I wrote this story because I really miss Felicia Scorpio-Jones on GH and I think that Maxie and Felicia need a day of reckoning. Maxie needs her mom and Felicia needs to step up and be a mom, so here goes nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The cool and icy click clack of heels pressed on against the cold cement covered in snow as Maxie Jones found herself wandering the park on a cold December day. Snow came down in individual flakes floating softly to the earth as she squinted her eyes to see what was in front of her; all she could make out was a tall figure in a red jacket holding what appeared to be a phone. Pulling her jacket closer to her to stop the penetrating wind, she watched the figure methodically. "Is that…no it can't be…"she thought to herself as she watched the figure walk towards the park fountain, sit down, and turn away from her. _

_Entranced, Maxie began to walk faster more forcefully, towards the figure seeing that it was a young brunette girl around her age. She picked up her pace, feeling her heart beat against the walls of her chest, as the girl turned towards her. Maxie stopped in her tracks as she saw the girls face. "Georgie…oh my God, Georgie."She yelled feeling a large smile spread across her face at the site of her sister's face. Georgie looked up, hearing someone call her name, and smiled looking at her. "Oh hey…"She said returning the smile. Maxie felt her heart tug as Georgie spoke. "It's you. I can't believe it. It's really you. I've missed you so much Georgie."Maxie said running to her and hugging her tightly feeling tears at the base of her throat. "I haven't been gone that long."Georgie said laughing as she hugged her back. The tears slipped down Maxie's face as she could feel Georgie's arms around her. "Please don't leave me again Porgie Georgie…please."She said with affection as she called her little sister by the nickname that she had hated so much. "I hate that name."Georgie said with a large smile, as she stepped back taking Maxie's hand and holding it in hers. "But I can't stay sissy. I have to go."Georgie said as she started towards the stairs across from the fountain."What do you mean? You can't go, you just got here."Maxie said as she followed her holding tight to her hand. "I love you Maxie."Georgie said as she let go of Maxie's hand and continued her ascent up the stairs. "No. You can't go. Please don't leave me. Please. I just got you back. You can't."Maxie screamed after her as she reached for Georgie's hand then tried in vain to run after her; but, couldn't move as she watched Georgie walk up the stairs; her body wouldn't let her. "Please don't go!" She screamed again feeling the tears stream down her face. Georgie turned back to her and smiled. "I am always with you. I love you."Georgie said as she turned disappearing into thin air. Maxie fell to the ground feeling the coolness of the snow as her borrowed heart broke in half. "Georgie…"She spoke breathlessly, as she collapsed against the stairs, sobbing violently. _


	2. Chapter 2 Somber Day

Maxie woke in a cold sweat. She sat up sighed and leaned against her head bored feeling the coolness of the metal run against her skin hot skin; this was the fifth time this week that she had dreamed of Georgie. She wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and stretched her neck trying to shake off the dream she just had. Looking at the alarm clock next to her bed; and, seeing it was 7:58 she decided against going back to sleep. Work started at 10:00a.m and Kate had been an exceptional annoyance lately. Standing and running her fingers through her short blonde hair, Maxie walked out to the hall and past Lulu's room, shaking her head as she passed the door. Lulu was more than likely still asleep; she had spent the night at Jake's with Dominic and hadn't dragged herself home until two in the morning.

"Shake it off Mariah Jones."Maxie told herself as she slowly eased her way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Starting the coffee pot she walked over to the small table, which occupied the space between the fridge and doorway and sat down, picking up her phone flipping through it, casually checking for any messages from Spinelli; skipping over the rest. No such luck however; Spinelli was still mad at her for the whole Franco thing and she couldn't help but to feel that she deserved more than his disappointment.

"I royally screwed up this time didn't I?" She said to herself as she set her phone down hearing the coffee pot beep. After making a cup of coffee, she walked into the living room and looked around at the pictures that adorned the walls, allowing old memories to drift back into her thoughts. Maxie smiled as she came across a picture of her, Lulu, Brooklyn, Georgie, Dylan, and Lucas from a family gathering at Bobbie's a few years back. Georgie looked so happy in the photo and Maxie couldn't help but feel her heart tug as she ran her hand over the class feeling the distance between her and the memories. As she made her way to the couch she passed by the calendar seeing the date. It was the second year anniversary of Georgie's death and everything had changed so much, everything that is but Maxie.

Maxie had moved on from Georgie's death and she had evolved somewhat, but once again, she found herself falling into old habbits. Cheating on Spinelli was one of the worse mistakes she had ever made, but she knew that old habits were hard to break. She cheated on Coop with Logan, she desecrated the memory of Jessie when she ripped apart Lucky, and now here she was again, alone and broken.

Lost in thought she sat oblivious to the fact that Lulu had awakened and was now walking into the living room carrying a cup of coffee. "Hey Maxie…"She said softly knowing what day it was as well. "How are you doing?"She asked looking over at Maxie who seemed to be in a daze.

Maxie was in a daze as she looked ahead, past the TV, and through the walls to a far away time; a time when everything seemed so simple.

_*Flashback* _

"_Mommy, why does Santa need cookies? He is already fat." A young Georgie asked as she helped spread frosting across blank sugar cookies in the shape of snowmen. _

"_Georgie Santa needs cookies to keep his energy up so that he can fly around the world and deliver to all the little boys and girls…Maxie!"Felicia explained as she called to her youngest daughter as she called her oldest._

_Maxie walked into the kitchen sighing slightly as she did so. "What mom?"She asked folding her arms and popping her hip out to shift her weight. _

"_Help me and your sister make cookies."Felicia ordered to her oldest daughter as she handed Georgie a bottle of sprinkles. _

"_I'm too old to make bake a fat guy in a red suit some cookies. Can't I just go to the mall or something and buy a thing of cookies?"Maxie asked as her teenaged size attitude shown through her snarky comments. She was only thirteen, but had the attitude of an eighteen year-old. _

"_No little girl. You are going to stay here and help me and your sister-and-you are going to like it!"Felicia demanded as she picked up bottle of sprinkles and handed it to her. "Here you go. Now help your sister."_

_Maxie rolled her eyes as she reluctantly took the bottle and walked over to Georgie. "Okay kid what do you want help with?"She asked as she looked down at the cookie Georgie had just frosted. The cookies were in the shape of snow men and Georgie had decorated each snowman as one of them. "I don't need your help. I am done."Georgie said as she looked up at Felicia who was smiling as she watched them. _

"_This is you."Georgie said as she pointed to a snowman with what appeared to be headphones on and purple frosting buttons, "This is Mommy," as she pointed to a snowman with a head full of yellow hair. "This is Mac, and this is me."She said with great cheer as she pointed to a snowman with a pink scarf with a big G frosted on its belly. "Now, Santa can't forget our names or who we all are."_

"_I guess not."Maxie grinned as she looked up at Felicia, who was watching them both; a big smile spread large across her face as she watched her daughters. _

"_I love you guys. I don't know why, but I do."Georgie laughed as she picked up a tube of frosting and squeezing it into her mouth, swallowing, and then smiling an orange colored smile. _

_Maxie leaned over snatching the frosting from Georgie and doing as she had just done. "I love you too squirt. I don't know why Porgie, but I do. I love you too Mom."She said as Felicia walked around the kitchen table and to the other side, taking the forsting from Maxie. "I love you girls too. You mean everything to me you know that right."She spoke as she tipped the frosting upside down and did as her daughters had just done. _

_Georgie laughed as she looked at Maxie. "Your mouth is orange, yours too Mommy."She said laughing. _

"_Oh really what do you think yours looks like?"Maxie said raising her eyebrows and putting her hand on her hips and then leaned over giving Georgie a big hug. Felicia followed suit as she wrapped her arms around both her girls and smiled down at them. _

_Maxie smiled back as she hugged both her mom and sister._

_*End of flashback* _

"Maxie did you hear anything at all that I just said?" Lulu asked as she watched Maxie slowly drift back into reality.

"Huh? Yeah something about Kate or Dominic…something like that," Maxie spoke in vain as she pressed her coffee cup to her lips and sipped from it, careful not to burn herself.

"Where are you today?" Lulu asked watching her slip nonchalantly back into a daze. "Maxie, am I just talking for my benefit?"She asked again as Maxie's phone went off.

Maxie wasn't paying any attention to anything. She could hear Lulu's voice, but what she was saying wasn't registering. Memories of Georgie surrounded her thoughts as she tried, in vain, to snap back into reality, but couldn't.

"Maxie!"Lulu yelled walking over to stand in front of her running her hand in front of Maxie's face, trying to center her attention.

Maxie caught site of a blurring object in front of her eyes and looked up at her with blank eyes. "Huh, what? Did I spill something?"She asked looking around feeling the coffee cup still in her hand.

"Are you trying to walk around like a mummy today?"Lulu asked walking over to the chair diagonally across from the couch, flopping down and pulling her knees to her. "I mean, I know what today is…"Lulu said sighing. She felt like crap, not only did she have a minor hangover, but she hated thinking about everything she had done to Georgie when she was alive.

"I know what it is too. I don't need reminding. I am surprised you do though, after everything you did to her."Maxie snapped back not meaning too, but at the moment she was hurting, and when Maxie was hurting she always lashed out. "I'm sorry Lulu. I didn't mean it, it's just…"She said sighing.

"I know. "Lulu said knowing that Maxie didn't mean to lash out but she was hurting. "I get it. I use to do the same thing when anyone mentioned my mom. It's okay, let's just not talk about It." she said sighing. "Your phone has been ringing nonstop for the last twenty minutes you know that right."Lulu said as she tried to change the subject. She leaned over and picked up her coffee cup slowly blowing over the surface of the liquid to cool it, and then took a small sip.

"I think that, that is a good idea."She said slowly looking over at her phone. "It's my mother. I'm not answering it."Maxie said ignoring the phone as the ringer went off again.

"You should answer it. I know you and your mom don't get along, but shouldn't today of all days be one where you two try to come to some type of consensus?" Lulu asked surprised at the tone of wisdom in her voice.

"Felicia doesn't count as my mother. As far as I am concerned I don't have I need anything I just call Anna; she actually cares about how I feel. Felicia left Georgie and me for no reason and for her to decide to call today, sorry, but I meant what I said at Georgie's funeral."She said feeling tears well up in her throat as she said the words. "I miss my sister Lulu."She said as she forced them down. "And I don't appreciate her, deciding that she wants to share her grief with me. She probably doesn't even miss Georgie."

"Maxie, that isn't fair. I saw your mom at…"she spoke stopping herself before she said funeral. "And she was broken inside. I know you don't like her, but I think you should at least talk to her."

"Lulu like you said let's just leave this conversation where it stands. Please." Maxie said wiping under her eyes to make sure she felt no tears.

"I'm just saying—"Lulu said, but stopped as she looked at Maxie seeing her start to tear up. "I'm sorry. I'll leave it be."She said as she reached down on the coffee table to pick up her phone. It was now eight thirty. "Wow, it's getting late. I think that we should start getting ready for work. I'm going to go take a shower I smell like tequila."She said laughing a little as she stood. "Maxie, I know I'm not Georgie, but I do love you like a sister, even if at times I hate you."

"Thanks Lulu."Maxie said smiling as she forced tears back. "I took a shower last night so I'm just going to go and get dressed then run a few errands before work."She said as she stood setting her coffee cup down on the table. "Luckily I planned my outfit ahead of time."She said laughing as she headed to her room to get dressed. Lulu followed suit heading to her room and then the bathroom.

_Next: Maxie visits Georgie's grave and Felicia arrives!!!R&R so I know if I should keep going or ._


	3. Chapter 3 Gravesites and Suprises

The work day had not been an easy one for Mariah Maximillian Jones. She could not focus enough of her attention on anything and worse yet, Kate felt the need to constantly assault her with orders. Maxie sighed heavily as Kate sat in front of her, mouth flying at fifteen miles an hour.

"Maxie, I do not pay you to sit there like a mindless idiot. Now, where are those samples I asked for? And where is Fredrico's new sketches at, and Maxie why have I not received Clarisse's update on the Gucci trends?" Kate demanded as she looked up at Maxie from behind the mock up book. Maxie's head swirled trying to process each demand as thoughts of her sister seeped back into her psyche.

"MAXIE!"Kate shouted so loud that Lulu walked into Kate's office to see what was going on. "Do you like being justified as a dumb blonde or are you upset by the fact that you seem to be as incompetent as Lulu today?"She asked as a tone of disgust slithered through her voice. "I know millions of girls that would kill for your job and right now I might just call one."

"Look you egotistical ice queen, I have done all that you have asked of me and beyond. How about you try and actually do your job for once instead of leaving it for me to do. And another thing, do I look like that colorless tacky Clarisse. I'm done." Maxie said all in one breathe as she stormed out of the office past Lulu and in the direction of the elevator.

Kate's mouth dropped to the floor as Maxie walked away. "That's it. She is fired. Lulu you will clean out her desk and take her things home with you. Get Clarisse on the phone NOW!"

Lulu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kate, what Maxie just did was not her fault. She is---"Lulu started but Kate interrupted her.

"Not her fault? Lulu, are you just as dumb as she is? I am the one who signs-." Kate started too complain, but Lulu returned her interruption with one of her own.

"Look Kate, today is the second year anniversary of Georgie's death. Maxie hasn't been herself all day. Her mother has been calling her and Spinelli won't even talk to her. Now I know in your world that doesn't mean anything, but she is hurting, and to be quite honest…"Lulu said looking away. "Maxie does a hell of a lot around here. She should be allowed to have one day to herself."

"I didn't know that it was her sister's death day; but, that doesn't give her the right to take it out on me. I won't fire her though, but let her know that one more incident and I will have too. Now go and get me a slim fat mocha latte." Kate said as she waved her wrist at Lulu dismissing her. Lulu walked out of the office and shut the doors behind her, grinding her jaw tightly to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Maxie stomped off, balling her fists tightly, and seething angrily. She figured that she had probably just lost her job, but right now she didn't care. Kate had pissed her off- to put it lightly. She had better things to worry about than Clarisse and Fredrico, like her relationship with Spinelli, who hadn't called her back. She had called him approximately a hundred times in the last twenty four hours. Then there was Felicia. Maxie couldn't help but to let her mind drift to thoughts of her mother. Maxie hated her mom, but Lulu had said something worth listening to earlier - the two of them did need to come to some type of detente. Biting down on her lip and snatching her jacket from the Crimson closet Maxie took off. She couldn't focus anymore and wasn't going to waste her time trying. Without thinking she got on the elevator watching the steel doors close shut as Lulu ran towards them. She hit the door with her balled up fist them fell back against the buttons as she forced back tears.

* * *

Twenty Minutes later:

Maxie found herself roaming the streets of Port Charles. It was five thirty in the afternoon and she had probably just lost her job. Making a turn without thinking she looked up to find herself standing in front of her Uncle Tony's grave in the Port Charles cemetery. She sighed knowing that she was only feet from her sister's grave. Breathing in deeply she brushed the snow from his tombstone and gave a small smile.

"Hey, Uncle Tony."She said solemnly trying to stave off the inevitable; visiting Georgie's grave. "Guess what, I'm almost not a screw up anymore. I hope you and BJ are doing well." Maxie said as she glanced over in the direction of BJ's grave, and then looked away. Maxie felt horrible as she stood making small talk with relatives long gone; people she never really found herself thinking about and felt ashamed because of it. "Um, Aunt Bobbie is okay-she misses you. She spends a lot of time with Lucas in Seattle. She also spends time with Carly and her new baby. Well maybe I shouldn't have brought Carly up, but that was so long ago and since you're dead it's not like you can hold a grudge anyway right?" Maxie said as she found herself rambling. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past. I mean…"she said stopping herself mid sentence. She felt like everything she was saying was coming out wrong. She knew eventually she would have to quit trying to avoid the inevitable and go and see Georgie.

Clapping her hands together she took a step in the direction of Georgie's grave. Tears rose up in her throat and her thoughts became fuzzy. "Um, I have a great job. I'm sure Mac told you about it or Robin because I haven't been here enough, but I do….I think."Maxie spoke as she felt tiny tears make their way from her eyes to her cheeks. "I have to be honest with you. I don't even know if I still have a job. Kate pissed me off today and I kind of bit her back and Kate Howard doesn't like to be told off. There goes that one. Um, brighter news, Spinelli and I…well that isn't too much brighter either. I ruined it with him. I slept with this guy, this really creepy guy and Spinelli found out. He hates me, but that's what I get right. At least I have Lulu who seems to be in my corner. I know it's weird because of how we use to hate each other, but she is my only friend-well and Robin."She said sighing. She bent over and brushed the snow off of her sister's grave then stood back up. "Robin's doing great by the way and so is Lulu-her mom is awake again. Oh and Mac is seeing Alexis! Dad and she are so cute together. Molly and Robin have had this campaign going to get them together and it worked." Maxie spoke as she forced back her tears trying not to fall apart.

"Georgie…"She spoke barely in an audible whisper losing all composure. "I miss you so much. You don't know how much I miss you. All the bitching and all the crap I said when you were here with me, I just wish I could take back." Maxie spoke as she clammed up and became hysterical. "I have ruined everything again. I'm no good. I should be laying her instead of you. BJ gave me her heart and all I've done is tainted it. I broke Spinelli's heart, screwed up my job, and I won't even get on the subject of mom. I hate myself."She said softly as the tears flowed in even black streams down her peach colored skin. "I suck at life." Maxie spoke as she wiped the tears away. A soft crunch of footsteps could be heard making their way in the snow, but Maxie didn't hear them; she was too consumed by her grief.

"Maxie…"The owner of the footsteps soft feathery voice spoke.

Maxie looked down at the grave wondering if she had heard what she had thought she did. She shook the thoughts off as being absurd and continued to wipe her tears away.

"Maxie."The voice called again; this time more distinct.

Maxie turned realizing that she wasn't alone. "Mom!"She said as she looked at the person on front of her, her eyes widened in disbelief.

A/N: Okay so tell me if you like it or not. I am doing things slow, but we will see Felicia in the next few chapters. Always R&R. I am always wiling to take constructive criticism too!Sorry if there are any spelling errors.


End file.
